


Dirty Evening

by deepfriedbrotheronthemenu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepfriedbrotheronthemenu/pseuds/deepfriedbrotheronthemenu
Summary: George basically gets a handjob from Dream while watching a movie with Karl and Sapnap
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Dirty Evening

**Author's Note:**

> If you are my best friend, leave. Right now.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

**Dream POV:**

I knew Sapnap had arrived when the doorbell was rang five times in a row. He had been gone for more than a week on a trip and Karl had made my ears bleed at all the complaining about how he missed his boyfriend. So finally that was coming to an end.

I heard small footsteps becoming louder by second as Karl came running down the spiral stairs, sprinting his way to me. "How do I look?" He asked me, sounding out of breath.

George peaked out from the kitchen taking a look at Karl, "You look great, now go open the door, stupid" 

Karl turned around taking a glance over at George before running to the front door. He paused, took a deep breath and a second later opened the door to welcome his boyfriend.

"Karl!" Sapnap exclaimed, dropping his bags on the floor and bringing him in for a tight hug.

I walked over to them a fond smile crossing my face seeing the love between the two. Sapnap released Karl from his grasp and brung his hands up to cup his cheeks, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "I missed you so much Karl" Sapnap let his boyfriend know.

"I missed you too" Karl answered, blushing, smiling. Sapnap winked at his small lover, before walking over to me, "Hey dickhead" he said to me. I laughed, bringing him in for a short hug. 

As we let go, he walked into the kitchen where George was baking cupcakes, chocolate, to be precise. A smile creeping his face when George turned around with flour on his face. I lightly laughed at the small man, of which made him turn to me, putting a hand on his waist and asking, "What?" 

I made my way to George, I leaned down to kiss away the flour on his nose. 

"Gross" he said in response, which made me pout. He returned his gaze to the man standing with his hand leaning against the kitchen counter. 

Sapnap smiled at him, looking like he was going to explode with laughter any moment, "Hi bitchboy" he said. George rolled his eyes as we others broke into laughter. 

"Hi dumbass," George answered. I pat him on the back and told him; "You tried" Earning a punch in the side.

"So," Sapnap spoke, "what are you baking?" Walking closer to George and sticking his finger in the batter to have a taste.

"Sapnap!" George yelled and slapped his hand away. "I'm baking cupcakes." He looked George up and down, he was wearing a blue t-shirt and a white skirt. 

"Is this some special occasion? since when do you wear skirts?" 

George blushed, ignoring the question, he continued with his cupcakes. I put my arm around his shoulder looking down at his red face and then up at Sapnap, I answered the question for him, "Since he lost a bet" 

Sapnap raised his eyebrows, "May I ask, what kind of bet?". George seemed to blush even harder at that. 

I grinned, "He said he could easily top me," Sapnap's lips formed to an 'o', "that didn't last for long when he started to beg me to fuck him"

"Dream!" George elbowed me in the stomach.

"That's not what you called me last night" I winked at him. George was clearly very embarrassed, red as a tomato.

"Aw, you wanted to top daddy?" Sapnap said mockingly as he bent down to Georges level, even though it was only an inch.

"Shut up," George said under his breath. 

Karl tangled his fingers in Sapnap's, "Give him a break" Karl said with a friendly smile, trying to say sorry to George.

"George!" I called, drawing out the 'o'. He had been in the kitchen ever since we embarrassed him. I knew that George was a sensitive person, and sometimes both me and Sapnap took the jokes too far.

Me, Sapnap and Karl were watching TV, but then they got all cuddly and I was left alone, third wheeling. "George come here!" I waited on him for a moment, but it seemed like he didn't hear me, or he did and decided to ignore me. I made my way to the kitchen, seeing George decorating the cupcakes. He stood back facing me, so I sneaked up on him, hugging from behind and placing my head on top of his. He jumped slightly, being startled. 

"Calm down, It's just me" I spoke softly. I felt how tense he was, like someone had tried to kill him or something. I put my hands on his shoulder, starting to massage him. "Relax sweetheart" I whispered in his ear. George shivered. "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier," I turned him around to face me, putting a hand around his waist "the skirt looks amazing on you" I smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

He looked away from me and turned around to continue with his baking. "Oh come on now" I said and put my hand on his shoulder. He brushed it away, ignoring me. I once again turned him around bringing him closer to whisper in his ear; "Keep this attitude up and I'll punish you" I leant back to see his face, his eyes were staring wide. 

Satisfied with my input, I walked away, back to my seat in the living room, where Karl had fallen asleep on his boyfriend. "Aw" I spoke with a fond smile. Sapnap looked up at me, "Where have you been?" he asked me. I shrugged and immediately turned when I heard small footsteps.

George came walking to me, keeping his gaze to the floor. I opened my arms inviting him. George walked into the hug holding tight around my waist. He was the perfect size, I could easily rest my head on his, or hold him bridal style or do other things to him. But him coming to give me a hug wasn't going to change the fact he was being a brat.

I kissed him sweet and whispered against his lips, "I'm going to fuck you hard Georgie" 

George gasped quietly and his eyes widened.

"What are you guys doing?" Sapnap asked, making some weird hand movement. "Come here so we can watch a movie or something."

I had chosen the movie 'Ouija', knowing George hated horrors. This, I would use to my advantage. Getting him all scared so he would cuddle up to me. Then I could get him worked up by whispering dirty stuff in his ear, and kissing his neck. George was already sitting in between my legs, me hugging him from behind. He would ever so slightly jump when something scary would happen.

Karl and Sapnap were watching the movie with interest, I was more focused on the small british boy in my hold. I waited until the movie wasn't so intense and placed a kiss right next to Georges sweetspot, earning a soft sound from him. He turned his head to me and made a glare shifting between me and the boys on the other side of the couch, basically telling me 'not now', _like I was going to listen to that._

After he had returned to watching the movie, I kissed his neck, sucking a purple bruise.

George leaned his head to the side, making it easier for me to mark him up, "You're so pretty Georgie" I attached my lips to his sweet spot right on, he moaned. I'm surprised the other two didn't hear.

As I continued kissing all over his neck I moved my hand down to his crotch. I teased at the elastic band on his skirt, sliding my hand in feeling the bulge growing in his boxers, "Is this okay baby?" I whispered in his ear. I felt him nod, but I wanted to hear his pretty voice, "Words." I said, a bit louder. George whined, "Yes please" he breathed out.

Moving my hand under his boxers, George let out a muffled moan. I began to stroke his length, Georges breathing starting to move faster. I held my hand still around his base for a moment. Starting to jerk him off with my hand, going up and down around his member, forming a steady rhythm. Taking my time.

George seemed to become impatient as I moved painfully slowly on purpose. "Please, faster" He whispered. I ignored his request and kept going at the tempo I already had. "Dream, please" George whined. 

"What's my name?" 

George whimpered letting out strings of moans as he tried to speak.

"Words, George, what is my name?" 

"Si-," his breath hitched, "Sir" he spoke out in embarrassment. blushing harder than ever before. I quickened the pace of my movements, George threw his head back on my shoulder. I kissed him purple as his neck laid on display.

I gave him one demand when I knew he was close, I completely stopped and pressed my finger over his slit, "Don't come" 

George almost screamed in frustration "Please Dre-". I slammed my hand all the way from his tip to his base, stopping, holding around him.

"I said, do not come. Got that?" 

He nodded and moaned, I didn't care if Karl and Sapnap heard, I wanted to hear his beautiful sounds.

Moving faster and faster. With every yank going all the way down to his base. 

One last jerk and he came with a loud moan all over my hand and In his boxers. I didn't care to tell him off, I instead kissed his neck and whispered, "Let's get you cleaned up" 

**Bonus:**

**Sapnap POV:**

Karl had already fallen asleep, thank god. But my poor ears had to listen to Dream give George a hand job right next to me. And they weren't exactly quiet. When they rose up to apparently make their way to the bathroom, Dream turned around to see if I was awake, a look of 'sorry' and 'oh shit' crossing his face when he realized I indeed was. 

I shook my head with a smile telling him it was fine. He nodded and followed George into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it, Feedback please, I want to improve my writing!
> 
> I don't really know what this is, tbh. I was bored and decided to write Kalnap but ended up being Dnf, lmao.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
